


Daryl and Rick

by kel33



Series: my walking dead drabbles [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick go on a run and get some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl and Rick

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to do a few one shots let me know if you like in the comments box. Also who you would like me write about next.

The warehouse was in the middle of nowhere, not a walker in site or supplys for that matter, it had taken the two men half a day to get there and the sun was already setting the best thing to do now was stay put until morning. 

Daryl bit down hard on the palm of Ricks hand stifling the moans as best he could as Rick thrust into him, pumping his hips hard as he fucked into his lover, unaware of the pain in his hand. Rick bit down on his own lip stopping his own groans as his orgasm took over, spilling into the other man, before quickly pulling out, and lowering his head to wrap his mouth around the others erection, drinking down his come as he hummed apriciating the taste, before laying down beside the other man finally relaxing as he drifted off to sleep.

Daryl and Rick always find away to keep occupied when on a run.


End file.
